A New Record
|season=13 |number=618 |season_no=13.08 |image1=File:BradyandtheFamousVisitor6.png |image2=File:MainJintyRWS1.png |imagewidth= |released= 12 June 2019 |writer=Loco123456 |previous= James and Mike |next=Mike's New Livery }} " " is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season. Story EXT: Tidmouth Sheds: Sunny (Henry, Murdoch, Gordon, Donald, Bear, Douglas, and Arthur are at the sheds. An oil drum is on the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt is standing on top of it.) Narrator: The engines were very excited. The Fat Controller had been hinting at something secretive for the past three months, and finally the day came when he would reveal the secret. Sir Topham Hatt: (proudly): The secret project that I’m about to share with you involves railway enthusiasts and the general public. Narrator: He paused impressively. Sir Topham Hatt: (proudly): Many people have wanted to get an up close and personal look at you, just like the people in England wanted many years ago. But unlike in England where it’s very occasional for us to do such a thing, here on Sodor, it shall become an event hosted once every few months. (We hear Henry, Murdoch, Donald, Douglas, Gordon and Arthur blow their whistles, and Bear honks his horn.) Sir Topham Hatt: (cheerfully): Silence! (The whistling and honking of Bear’s horn stop.) Sir Topham Hatt: (proudly): Now, with this being the very first event, I’ve invited some engines from England to join us. Meanwhile, not every Sudrian engine can participate, so please work your hardest, and you may be invited, Narrator: finished the Fat Controller. The engines began to cheer once more with excitement. (Henry, Murdoch, Donald, Douglas, Gordon, and Arthur are blowing their whistles, and Bear honks his horn.) (Fade Out) EXT: Barrow-In-Furness Goods Yard: Sunny (Fade In) (We see Flying Scotsman, City of Truro, Jinty, and a brakevan are coupled up to each other. They are waiting on a siding. Bear is seen backing down onto the line of the 3 engines. He is coupled up to Flying Scotsman.) Narrator: A few days later, Bear was sent to the other end of the line to bring the visiting engines to the sheds at the Big Station. Bear: (excitedly): Bust my buffers! It’s such an honour to finally meet you City of Truro and Jinty. I’ve heard that you’ve both been here before, like Flying Scotsman. City of Truro: (politely): Indeed. I came here long ago while I was operational. Jinty: (cheerfully): And I came to assist when the Sudrian engines went to England to prove that they are real. Narrator: Explained City of Truro and Jinty. (The guard blows his whistle, waves his green flag, and climbs into the brakevan. Bear gives two short blasts of his horn, and slowly leaves the yard.) (Fade Out) EXT: Mainline: Sunny (Bear is trundling along the line with Flying Scotsman, City of Truro, Jinty, and a brakevan.) Narrator: Since Bear and the visiting engines were running light engine, they weren’t going to speed along the line. But Bear didn’t mind this. This gave him time to ask questions. Bear: (cheerfully): So, where did you all three come from in England, Narrator: asked Bear. Flying Scotsman: (kindly): I was pulling railtours along the Mainline. However, enthusiasts have been constantly trespassing on railway property just to see me. I’m glad I won’t be pulling any trains while I’m here. I need a rest from the frustration the enthusiasts cause, Narrator: explained Flying Scotsman. City of Truro: (politely): I’ve been on display at STEAM - The Museum of the Great Western Railway. I was put in the Railway Station display area with King George V, another GWR engine. Jinty: (cheerfully): And I’ve come from a heritage railway called the Great Central Railway. (Fade Out) INT: Tidmouth Sheds: Sun comes in through windows (Fade In) (Jinty, City of Truro, Gordon, and Flying Scotsman are inside the sheds.) Narrator: Gordon greeted the three engines once they were settled in their berths in the sheds. Gordon: (excitedly): Ah, Flying Scotsman! It’s so nice to see you again. Flying Scotsman: (cheerfully): It’s good to see you again too Gordon. Narrator: Smiled Flying Scotsman. The two brothers began to talk at once about their adventures since they last saw each other. As for City of Truro, he was going through what he planned on saying at the event tomorrow. City of Truro: (grandly): I shall also talk about how I became the first engine in the world to set the record of 100mph. Narrator: Thought City of Truro. Upon hearing this, Flying Scotsman went from being cheerful to beng stern. Flying Scotsman: (sternly): That’s nothing but a lie. From what I heard, it wasn’t officially recorded, thus making me the first engine to go 100mph, Narrator: corrected Flying Scotsman. City of Truro: (defensively): It’s not a lie! Flying Scotsman: (sternly): Is too! City of Truro: (crossilly): Is not! Jinty: (calmly): You big engines are worrying over nothing, Narrator: said Jinty. Jinty: (calmly): If there’s no documentation like Flying Scotsman’s record, then you didn’t make a speed record at all. City of Truro: (crossilly): Please stay out of this Jinty! This is only between Flying Scotsman and myself, Narrator: snapped City of Truro. Jinty: (crossilly): I’m just pointing out the facts. City of Truro: (crossilly): Facts?! Neither of you worked on the GWR. And besides, we Great Western engines never lie. So please Jinty, stay out of the conversation. It should involve only Flying Scotsman and myself. Narrator: Said City of Truro crossilly. Jinty decided to say no more and quietly sulked. Jinty: (thinking angrily to himself): I’ll give City of Truro a piece of my mind! Then he’ll learn that he can’t boss me about! (Fade Out) EXT: Tidmouth Yard: Sunny (Fade In) (City of Truro is standing idle on one of the lines. Behind him, we can see Jinty shunting a Jet Engine. He has stopped near a set of points.) Narrator: The next morning, City of Truro was waiting in the yard. He was waiting for Old Slow Coach, who would be on display with him. Jinty was also in the yard. He had been sent to do some shunting before heading off to the event. As he was slowly pushing a jet engine over to a siding for it to be taken to the Airfield on Thomas’ Branchline, he got an idea to get back at City of Truro. (Jinty spots City of Truro. He grins and also spots a shunter standing by the lever controlling the set of points he has stopped at. the set of the points.) Jinty: (politely): Excuse me Sir, but I overheard the Yardmaster talking about having City of Truro being with the jet engine than Old Slow Coach. She’s taking a special party of people up the LIttle Western, Narrator: said Jinty convincingly. The Shunter: (suspiciously): Are you sure that’s what you heard? Jinty: (huffily): I never lie about orders, Narrator: said Jinty. The Shunter: (sighes): Alright. If you’re sure. (The Shunter pulls the lever. The points are set for Jinty to shunt the jet engine up behind City of Truro. The Shunter we saw at the points lever comes up and couples the jet engine to City of Truro.) City of Truro: (cheerfully): Ah, Old Slow Coach! It’s ni- (Jinty starts to roughly bump City of Truro and the jet engine. Jinty has his eyes on the lever on the jet engine. He gives another hard bump, which moves the lever on the jet engine move to the “on” position.) City of Truro: (sternly): Oi! Who’s bumping me? And what is that sound? (The jet engine starts to wind up. City of Truro is shot forward. Jinty watches in delight. City of Truro and the jet engine race over points and go out onto the Mainline.) Narrator: It was when City of Truro shot quickly forward after the rough shunts from Jinty that he knew that he wasn’t coupled up to Old Slow Coach, and instead was coupled up to the jet engine. (Cut To) EXT: Mainline: Sunny (City of Truro is rocketing down the Mainline. Up ahead is a signalbox. Flying Scotsman is waiting at one of the signals set at “danger.”. He sees City of Truro rocketing towards him.) Flying Scotsman: (surprised): Prime my boiler! City of Truro, what are you doing with a jet engine?! (We see City of Truro race into the distance and round a bend.) (Cut To) EXT: Suddery Junction: Sunny (Edward is coupled up to a brakevan. The signal is set at “danger”. He sees City of Truro shooting along the Mainline with the jet engine. He rockets through the junction and onwards.) (Cut To) EXT: Bridge Over the Wembley Channel: Sunny (Gordon is pulling an express passenger train, consisting of five express coaches. City of Truro and the jet engine rocket pass him.) Narrator: The jet engine was so full of fuel, that it sent City of Truro onwards to the other end of the line. City of Truro: (frantically): Oh! If only I could be operational again. Then I could have whistled a warning, and Driver could have tried applying my brakes to slow me down! (Cut To) EXT: Mainline: Sunny (City of Truro begins to slow down. He is looking relieved.) Narrator: It was only when he was a mile away from the yard that the jet engine ran out of fuel. (City of Truro is seen slowing down even more.) (Cut To) EXT: Barrow-In-Furness Goods Yard: Sunny (We see City of Truro rolling tiredly and extremely slowly into the yard. He is sent into siding, and his buffers hit the buffer stops. But he doesn’t derail, and his buffers aren’t damaged.) Narrator: When he reached the yard, he was going extremely slowly, so the shunters and workmen were able to send him into a siding, with the buffers bringing him to a stand. City Of Truro: (relieved): Thank goodness for buffers! Now, I must get to the event. (Arthur puffs kindly up alongside City of Truro on a track that passes the siding that City of Truro is in.) Arthur: (kindly): I can take you back to the Big Station. I’m heading there with a slow goods train, Narrator: offered Arthur, who had heard City of Truro’s comment of safely stopping. City of Truro: (thankfully): That would be splendid. Thank you very much! (Fade Out) EXT: Tidmouth Sheds: Sunny (Fade In) (Jinty is standing in front of one of the berths. Sir Topham Hatt is standing before him.) Sir Topham Hatt: (sternly): Your trick wasn’t funny at all! You put many engines in the position of being apart of an unnecessary collision. I shall have you not attend the event. Instead, you can work round here, pulling the other engines about for the rest of your stay. Jinty: (gloomily): Yes Sir. (Fade Out) EXT: Tidmouth Sheds: Sunset (Fade In) (We see Jinty pulling Henry over to the coaling stage. Jinty is looking depressed.) Narrator: So for the rest of the day, Jinty was ordered about by the bossy big engines. He was exhausted by the time evening arrived. (Jinty is being uncoupled from Henry, when Flying Scotsman arrives.) Jinty: (tiredly): I’ll be over there in a second Fl- Flying Scotsman: (sternly): I can take care of myself thank you. Besides, you’ve already got what you deserved of your dangerous trick, Narrator: said Flying Scotsman as he went over to the turntable. (We follow Flying Scotsman to the turntable. He gets turned, and is backed into a berth to City of Truro’s left.) Flying Scotsman: (kindly): I’m glad to see you’re alright. I’m sorry for accusing you of lying. I’ve never known the real truth, and I should know that you and many other GWR engines don’t lie. There’s only three that I’ve met who do such a thing, Narrator: apologized Flying Scotsman. City of Truro: (kindly): And I’m sorry for letting the accustion get the better of me. It’s no surprise that Jinty wanted to get back at me when I snapped at him, Narrator: said City of Truro. Flying Scotsman: (kindly): I propose then that we share the honour of the both of us being the first steam engines to reach 100mph. City of Truro: (kindly): I definitely agree. (Fade Out) EXT: Mainline: Sunny (Fade In) (Bear is pulling Flying Scotsman, City of Truro, Jinty, and a brakevan along the Mainline. Jinty is still looking ashamed.) Narrator: A few days later, it was time for the visiting engines to return to England. While Flying Scotsman and City of Truro spoke the entire way, Jinty was silent. He was too tired after being bossed about by most of the engines. But I think he has learned his lesson and will be more careful that he should be more careful when playing tricks on other engines. Characters * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * * * * Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Main Line * Barrow-in-Furness * Suddery Junction * Tidmouth Yard Trivia * This episode marks the first of several things: ** The first appearance of Barrow-in-Furness ** City of Truro's first appearance since the second season episode, Brady and the Famous Visitor ** Bear's first appearance since the tenth season episode, James' Branchline Experience Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Episodes About City of Truro Category:Episodes about Jinty